


Snuggling

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Maybe Each Other, M/M, Snuggling, again first time writing these pair of absolute morons, character study - Hinata, it's soft but did you expect anything else ???, the snuggling doesn't happen until the end sorry, they have one shared braincell and it's for volleyball, this feels like a relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Christmas is Hinata's favourite time of year by far, he loves the decorations, the cold weather, the hot chocolate but what he loves most is snuggling with his boyfriend through the cold evenings and as much as Kageyama is loathe to admit it, he loves it too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 8, I can't believe we're a week through December already. To be honest lads, I'm still absolutely reeling over Attack on Titan the other day, I'm glad they're not hanging around though considering how much manga there is to get through but oh my god was it BRUTAL.
> 
> Anyway, this is Kagehina snuggling, that really is the fic I feel like these fics are kind of repetitive but I hope you're enjoying them anyway, there are some more angst filled ones coming later in the month I promise and I'm really excited about tomorrow's because there are so many great characters involved.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this fic that is a little on the shorter side and I hope you're looking after yourselves and those around you x

Christmas is Hinata's favourite time of year, he loves looking at all of the decorations, the cold weather, buying presents for those he loves the most, the endless amounts of hot chocolate he consumes but, most of all, he loves snuggling with his boyfriend on the cold evenings/nights when they're both home. Playing on opposite teams was something that Hinata did like about his relationship, they had been rivals ever since junior high and now they got to actually play against each other regularly made Hinata happy because Kageyama was still the best player that he knew and getting to prove himself again and again filled him with a sense of belonging. However, he hated that their training schedules and games were so completely different sometimes meaning that sometimes they had to go days without actually seeing each other.

Kageyama was 100% Hinata's favourite person in the world. Their love story was something that he held so dear to him, he always felt so happy in Kageyama's presence no matter what they were doing and just wished he had the opportunity to bask in his glow every single day but alas that wasn't always the case. Even though they were now nearing their mid twenties, a part of Hinata still felt lost every time Kageyama wasn't near him because that's just the way they always were, always orbiting around each other; as friends, as rivals, as lovers, it felt like they were in a constant dance around each other so when they weren't around each other, something felt off to Hinata. Of course, he loved his job and his team mates and his friends but Kageyama was the best person in his life and he missed him.

That's why he valued the Japanese national practices so much. He got to play with Kageyama on his side of the net and do all of the tricks they'd learnt way back when in high school as well as new ones they'd picked up on the way. It felt right. Like the Earth orbiting the sun.

The thrill of volleyball was something that Hinata loved, he loved the feel of the ball hitting his palm and the sound of it hitting the other side of the net, it sent a massive wave of adrenaline and satisfaction through him that he didn't achieve from anything else. The pats on the back from his team mates as one of his spikes scored against a difficult opponents, the calls of "nice kill" were something Hinata loved but what he loved most was looking over to see Kageyama smiling at him with pride. 

"Nice kill Hinata!" Bokuto shouted from across the court, smiling proudly at his junior. Hinata grinned back, he had a lot to thank Bokuto for, he was someone that had taken him under his wing basically as soon as they met, teaching him new things and always cheering him on from the sidelines of their games and then from the court itself. Bokuto was someone that Hinata was so thankful that he could play not only with but also against.

"Thanks Bokuto Senpai!" He shouted back before turning to look over at where Kageyama was stood, looking at his own hands. Hinata rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend, smacking him on the shoulder so that Kageyama was snapped from his daze. "You better not be questioning your own skill again moronyama," Kageyama's snapped to Hinata's as he shoved his shoulder as hard as he could.

"Of course not, shut up Hinata!" Kageyama shouted and the two of them proceeded to argue. Okay so not everything had changed since high school and starting to date.

"And I think that brings an end to practice, well done everyone. Now shower and get out of here, oh, and have a good Christmas!" Their coach shouted from the sidelines, smiling gently at his players.

Hinata let the hot water of the shower wash over his body, fighting the chills that were beginning to form in his bones at the cold weather seeping into every corner. He loved the cold weather but after practice, not so much. It seemed to make him colder going from the sweaty mess that he was after practice to the warmth of the shower and then finally to the chilled conditions outside. Although, it gave him an excuse to walk as close to Kageyama on their walk home as he could get away with without actually climbing on his boyfriend.

Pulling his jacket tightly around him, Hinata waited outside for Kageyama to finish getting ready. The sky looked an ominous kind of white, telling Hinata that snow could definitely be on the way by the end of the day which excited him more than he'd ever let on, he loved watching the snow fall, it made everything look so pretty and Kageyama also loved the snow which made Hinata love it even more.

"Shrimpy!" A voice shouted from beside Hinata, breaking his gaze from the sky. He looked over and grinned at Oikawa as he approached, he was wearing a very thick coat and Hinata suddenly wished he had bought his own. What was taking Kageyama so long anyway? Did he not know that his boyfriend was trying hard not to freeze to death outside? "Where's Tobio?"

"Inside still getting changed," Hinata grumbled to himself, "are you here for Iwa senpai?"

"Of course, I guess both of them are going to make their poor boyfriends wait out in the cold?" Oikawa moaned before Iwaizumi seemed to appear almost from nowhere like he'd heard his husband complaining from inside. "Iwa-chan, how can you make your poor husband wait out in this cold weather?"

"Shut up shittykawa, I know for a fact you've been here for a couple seconds, I heard you talking from inside," Iwaizumi replied, crossing his arms over his chest at the pout that was across Oikawa's face. They definitely hadn't changed since high school. "Kageyama should be out in a second Hinata, he was just asking Miya about something." Iwaizumi explained, turning towards the younger one. "See you at Matsun and Makki's party!" He shouted back as he walked away with Oikawa in tow, who was still grumbling about the cold weather and Iwaizumi taking too long.

"Oi Hinata, stop staring off into space it's cold."

"You're not the one who has been standing here for the last ten minutes!" Hinata shouted and Kageyama just rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Hinata to take so they could walk home with minimal squabbling.

//

"It's so cold," Hinata complained for the sixth time since they'd walked through the door a couple hours ago. He was currently huddled on their sofa under about three different blankets that Kageyama had given him from their bedroom. He'd suggested that Hinata just get into bed but Hinata refused to until Kageyama was finished with whatever he was doing because he didn't like being in the bed alone. "Kageyama I'm going to freeze to death waiting for you."

"Oi, shut up, it's not that cold. You're sat in front of the fire and have a million blankets, I told you I'd be there in a second didn't I?"

After what felt like another hour, Kageyama finally joined Hinata on the sofa. Hinata opened up the blankets so that Kageyama could snuggle with him which ended up in Hinata just laying on top of Kageyama as he ran his fingers through Hinata's bright hair. Now this was the perfect moment for Hinata, snuggling with his boyfriend in front of their fire after a long day practising together, these were his absolute favourite days. Getting to be around Kageyama for twenty four hours of his day, getting to work with him and then getting to cuddle him as much as he wanted? Bliss. And Kageyama loved it too even though he always grumbled, he liked to feel like he was keeping Hinata safe from everything that could ale him and snuggling him to keep him from getting cold was one of his favourite things.

"I love this time of year," Hinata mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck, causing the other to laugh gently. "I love stealing all of your warmth. You're warm Kageyama and I love you."

Heat immediately rushed into his cheeks that had absolutely nothing to do with the added heat of the fire and Hinata's added body heat. He rested his cheek on the top of Hinata's head and gently brushed his hand across his shoulders.

"I love you too," he whispered, rubbing small circles into Hinata's back with his thumb, earning a sigh of content from his boyfriend. Kageyama could truly stay like this all day, all season if Hinata let him, they had nowhere else to be until after the holidays after all so if they spent everyday snuggled by the fire, Kageyama couldn't say he would dislike it. Hinata was truly the sunshine in every part of his life and he wanted to do anything he could to keep him happy and would do anything to keep him happy. If Hinata wanted him to walk to the end of the Earth for the perfect sunset, he would do just that as long as he was with Hinata, he was invincible.

"I could do this everyday," Hinata mumbled into Kageyama's neck.

"We can do this everyday if it's what you want to do," Kageyama replied, going back to running his fingers through Hinata's hair softly. "We can do anything you want."


End file.
